ВИD (VID)
The BИD (known as VID in America) mask is a logo from the Russian TV company of the same name that is known to be kind of scary that was used from 1990 to 2002, perhaps the worst of them all. It starts of with an ominous ball and a ledge but the ball falls off and starts flying back up playing a few slides, then showing a scary mask. It turns out that the creator of the logo was going to use the death mask of Guo Xiang, a Chinese Taoist philosopher, but the museum would not let him use it. Therefore, he tried to model the head with computer graphics. The creator was murdered 5 years after it was created, making it even MORE scary making the BИD mask one of the scariest logos. The music is kind of scary too - at the beginning, something that sounds like a machine turning on, then something that sounds like a whoosh, and at the end, 5 loud orchestral notes (music, not written on paper) playing when the mask appears. Additional Info In 1993-1997 before L-club, the VID mask would morph into the face of Leonid Yarmolnik and open its eyes (picture below). It might be a little bit better to know that the Russian company of BИD is now bankrupt and has been bankrupt since 2002. However, in an April Fools joke, another version of the logo opened its eyes and stuck its tongue out in the beginning. YouTube Variants This is one popular logo.One variant has the 1976 Viacom V of Doom zooming in and then the scary logo mask crashing into the screen. WGBH Variant:Check WGBH Boston. This logo also showed on other logos like Cartoon Network,Funimation,etc. This logo became very popular on GoAnimate. There's also one video called "BND of Doom Drops By Squidward's House". The logos *Normal: 1960s animation with robotic sounds *Short: Just the circle parts *April fools day 1: Face morphing into someone *April fools day 2: Face morphing into someone pulling a funny face *Oba-Na!: The first part in when a scared person on the right with the black bar coming towards his head, and the mask formed into someone saying things in Russian and smiles while clapping and cheering in the backround *2013: Blue and Yellow backgroud with russian and an HD mask zooming in at you (a la V of Doom) *One variant has the mask talking. Another BИD Logo.png|For those who are wondering, this is the Oba-Na! variant from 1992. Who's that? Replace bold text with an answer. Trivia *The person who found VID-TV died 5 years after the company was found (1990 to 1995) *This logo became very popular on Goanimate! Scare Factor Regular version-NIGHTMARE due to the face.Many people have had bad dreams about this logo, it even preditated the Super Scary Face, though some people think the Spinning Diamonds of Doom is far much more worse than this. Oba-Na! Version-Low to high.This could scare some people due to the appearence the angry mask and loud music, but the man is harmless. April 1,1992-low to medium.This could annoy or surprise others, but this is a funny logo. Watch if you dare Category:Scary Logos Category:Face Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Black and White Logos Category:Stupid logos Category:Klas Category:Qwer Category:Orange Logos Category:Super scary logos Category:General wiki templates Category:Silver Logos